The technology of the present disclosure relates to a sheet sorting apparatus, and more particularly, to a technology for sorting sheets stacked on a stacking tray.
In an image forming apparatus such as a printer and a copy machine which is an example of a sheet sorting apparatus, an image is formed on sheets, and then the sheets with the formed image are discharged from a discharge port. A stacking tray is provided below the discharge port, and the sheets discharged from the discharge port are stacked on the stacking tray. In relation to this, there has been known a technology in which the stacking tray is moved in a direction perpendicular to the discharge direction of the sheets to shift the position of the sheets on the stacking tray to the direction perpendicular to the discharge direction of the sheets, so that the sheets are sorted.